This invention is related to antennas and particularly to an antenna system using three or more feeds to drive a microwave lens and using a common antennas aperture.
The use of prior art antenna systems have been found to be unsatisfactory for the specific systems requirements of an antenna to be used with two or more auxiliary systems where space and design configuration are limited. This has been particularly true where the antenna is used to transmit performance for a plurality of systems especially where one system requires high power, horizontally polarized radiation at a specified (X-band) microwave frequency, and another system requires horizontally polarized radiation over a different (e.g., C-band) microwave frequency and vertically polarized microwave radiation over an octave frequency bandwidth (X-band through C-band). The present invention overcomes many of the shortcomings of the prior art systems to provide mutliple antenna radiation beams in the same direction using a Luneberg lens in combination with bent-stub coaxial feeds, or a combination of bent-stub coaxial feeds, a waveguide feed and a shorted stub coupled to a metallic ground plane.